User interfaces that display content based on the determined location of a wireless handset are well known. For example, mobile applications available for the services of Yelp and Foursquare determine the location of a wireless handset and have a user interface that presents a list of establishments to the wireless handset user based on the determined location. After selecting an establishment from the list, the user may then view content associated with the establishment, including content provided by the establishment and provided by other users. The user may input content into the user interface. The input content is stored in association with the establishment and may be available to other users who select the establishment.
Existing location-aware user interfaces are limited in that content is typically associated with a particular establishment. Such interfaces lack a means for associating content with multiple locations within an establishment. A user wishing to view or create content associated with a location that is not associated with an establishment is not able to do so without creating an establishment or ersatz establishment to represent the location. Thus, there is a need for a user interface to display and receive content associated with a virtual geographical boundary or “geofence”.